


What Really Happened In Vegas

by scit_enim_illa_omnia



Category: Phandom
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scit_enim_illa_omnia/pseuds/scit_enim_illa_omnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Vegas for the first time, Dan and Phil accidentally become involved in a heist involving the worlds largest theft and con artist organization when Phil is taken for ransom. Dan is given one week to pay the sum of $10,000,000.00 (roughly 6,827,460.00 pounds) or phil may die.</p><p>Discovering a violent streak within himself, Dan vows to not let any harm come to Phil. No matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/167551) by Unknown. 



> Songs listened to for this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Being in love with you by Tomppabeats  
> Emperors New clothes by Panic! At the Disco  
> Take a Walk by Passion Pit  
> Catch by Allie X  
> Goner by Twenty One Pilots  
> We don't believe whats on TV by Twenty One Pilots

Dan PoV:

Wow, I can’t believe Phil is finally mine mine mine. I’m not sure that the marriage form with hold up in England, but it was certainly legal here in Nevada. I never thought that I’d marry the man of my dreams in one of those cheesy Las Vegas chapels. But there we were. 

At least we had on real suits, I saw a couple outside and they both looked positively plastered. Phil and I looked fantastic in our wedding photos. I was so happy and I just kept smiling up at him from the lip of my coffee mug. We had tried to vlog the entire Vegas trip, and I thought that the wedding footage would also be a nice coming-out video. Phil was typing away at his computer, and when I snaked my fingers through his, he finally lifted up his gaze to mine. When our eyes met, there was an explosion within my heart. Deep blue meeting intense brown. I could see pure elation in his eyes, and I’m positive he could see it reflected in mine. 

He said, “Hi Dan,” and I happily murmured “Hi” back as I nuzzled into his neck.

 

Phil PoV:

Dan’s little kisses on the side of my neck and collarbone were doing funny things to my head, and I was having trouble focusing on editing my video. When he nipped the skin where my shoulder met my neck, I slammed my laptop shut and pulled him onto my lap. He kissed me strongly on the mouth, and I was surprised. I’m usually the one that has to instigate the physical side of our relationship, but I guess Dan was feeling cocky after our wedding and all.

I pulled him forward while my hands roughly inserted themselves into his back pockets. He moaned against my mouth and I smiled against his in response. When we broke apart, he looked at me with his signature “howell heart eyes” and I knew I needed him. Now. I think a look passed over my face because suddenly his eyelids drooped down and when he climbed off of me he whispered, “I’ll be waiting…” and then casually walked over to the bedroom 

Dan PoV:

I stripped down to just my boxers. Phil usually liked to take those off himself. As I patiently waited for my husband, I heard a lot of rustling and moving of things in the other room and had to wonder, what the hell is going on in there? This is a hotel for fucks sake, Phil can’t go trashing the place. “Phil?” I called out. He walked to the doorway and I saw his eyes widen when he saw me on the bed. Blood slowly rushed up and flushed his pale cheeks as he stammered, “I-I’m sorry Dan bu-but I can’t find any lube, an-and I know you don’t do raw very well. I want this to be a nice night for you, it’s our wedding night after all. I’ll just run down to the gift shop, I know I saw some down there.” He looked so sheepish, and he was wearing that damn Lion hat that he looked so cute in. “Of course, I’ll see you in a minute, okay?” 

And he smiled. And I was filled with sunshine. 

Phil PoV:

When I got down to the lobby and started looking for the gift shop, the hotel seemed oddly quiet. I had expected lots of noise, after all it was Vegas. In the distance I could here faint pinging machines and some flashing lights. It was a BIG casino. When I got to the gift shop, it was practically deserted. There was one lone sales clerk, who was half asleep at the register. I just tried to find what I was looking for as fast as possible so I could get back up to Dan. I was about to text him to tell him to put some clothes on and come down here when I heard a grunt and a thud from where the sales clerk was. When I looked over, there was a steady pool of blood flowing from his forehead. And standing over him were masked figures all in black. They had broken open the register and were in the process of looting it when they looked up and suddenly noticed me. 

I turned to run, but one of them was behind of me. The big brute grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me into the shelves. He growled under his breath, “He’s seen too much…” and as he reached into his jacket for something, one of the other robbers stopped him and said,  
“wait, I recognize him. Thats Phil from amazing phil. He’s sure worth a pretty penny…I say we keep him.” 

Next thing I knew, the big brute had me down on the ground and was crushing my windpipe.  
“Don’t press too hard! We want him to pass out, not die…” The last thing I remember before darkness settled over my vision was hearing people yelling in the distance and thinking of Dan, only Dan. 

Dan PoV:

I was pacing in the suite at this point. It doesn’t take Phil 10 minutes to buy some lube. I had put my clothes back on and was about to go downstairs when I felt a rumble through the structure. Almost like an earthquake, but really strong. The lights went out, and all I heard was crashing. I fumbled over to the window where I could see the other half of the casino crumbling. Incidentally that's where the gift shop was located. 

I felt something inside of myself collapse. And I screamed, “PHIL”  
I dropped to the ground and started sobbing. In my delirious state I vaguely remember calling the police and simply saying through my tears, “PLEASE, something terrible has happened. My husband… the hotel… we need help” I dropped the hotel phone to the ground and started to run out of my room. Right before I got to the door, I stopped and grabbed two things. Phils Lion, which I stuffed into my pocket, and my cell which I held like a talisman. 

As I ran down the hall to the stairs, I entertained the possibility that Phil survived. A bubble of hope swelled in my chest as I called his phone. Thinking maybe, maybe he escaped. Maybe he got out of there in time. Maybe he was on his way back so he wasn’t hurt.  
Maybe maybe maybe. When I got to the bottom of the stairs and left through the emergency exit, my bubble of hope popped and I felt a crack inside my brain. 

The other half of the casino was up in flames and there were police and ambulances everywhere. A helicopter flew over head and I saw paramedics rushing people out of the building on gurneys. I ran up to them to ask if they had found Phil when a cop stopped me. I tried to explain to him that my husband had gone to that side of the hotel to buy something and please I need to know if he’s here and of he’s okay. He told me he was sorry but he couldn’t do anything at the moment. 

At this point I was sobbing again and contemplating running past him into the wreckage to search for him myself. A single thing stopped me. 

As the paramedics moved another gurney, I saw Phil’s Lion hat, smoldering on the ground. faint bits of dried blood lined the fur of one side. And I couldn’t move. I asked the officer to please retrieve the hat for me, and if I hadn’t been sobbing and if my voice hadn’t cracked when I said thank you, I don’t think he would have done it. 

I took the hat, this precious totem for the man I loved, and I fell to my knees and wept. I cried and cried, until my tears could have probably doused the flamed of the burning casino where I believed the remains of my best friend were slowly burning. 

Night turned to day, and I broke.


	2. The text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little update :)  
> Songs listened to while writing this are as follows:  
> Oh Wonder by Lose it (jerry folk remix)  
> No Twerk by Apashe (feat. Panther and Odalisk)  
> Renegades by X Ambassadors  
> Be My Escape by Relient K  
> Endless Fantasy by Anamanaguchi

Phil PoV:

The Big Brute poked my cheek, asking as he did so, “How much money can we get out of this guy?” The girl that had originally suggested my kidnapping was messing with my phone at a table in a corner. She replied without looking up, “More money than I think you know.”

The brute punched the side of my jaw before walking to her and saying, “Didn’t you say he was some kind of celebrity? Doesn’t that mean police will be lookin’ for him?” She gazed smugly down at the phone as she finally hacked into the device. She then looked up and made eye contact with me through greasy dirty blonde hair, laughing and saying, “They’re still identifying bodies from the wreckage. Dan probably thinks he’s dead.”

At the mention of Dan’s name my heart swelled and I spit out some blood as well as the word, “Monsters…”  
The girl got a wicked gleam in her eye and smiled at me. She asked me through clenched teeth, “What did you call us?” 

I glared up at her and growled, “I said you were monsters.” She gleefully laughed and said, “I was hoping you’d say that….”   
She then pulled a baseball bat from a duffle bag that lied under the table, and she slammed it between my shoulder blades. I was knocked to the ground from my position on my knees, and the slightly damp concrete floor felt cool and abrasive against my bruised jaw. I had a moment where I couldn’t breathe, and then she promptly pressed her foot in my back, the same place she had struck with the bat. Agony ran through my body and I screamed until my throat felt raw. 

She smacked me across the face with her spiky rings, leaving 3 long scratched on the right side of my face, telling me to, “Shut up. No one can hear you down here, screaming will only make us angry.” I whimpered and my salty tears slowly washed over the cuts on my cheek. 

She promptly took my phone of the desk and had the brute pull me back to my knees. She held the phone up like a photographer and whispered, “oh wait till Dan gets a look at you…”  
She snapped a picture and then they left me in solace and pain. Slamming the door behind themselves, while I was swallowed up by the darkness of my surroundings.

 

Dan PoV:

God dammit I was still in Nevada. After all this and I was still in Nevada. The only reason I’m still here is because I’m waiting for the police to finish identifying bodies. It had been a full 2 1/2 days and they were still pulling bodies from the wreckage of the casino. 

I had switched hotels 3 times. I finally settled in this dingy motel just outside the city. I had no desire to be near people. The lion hat and the little lion plush were with me always. I hardly slept. I spent copious amounts of time just looking through old photos of Phil and I. I had resolved that as soon as Phil’s funeral was taken care of, that I would take my own life. 

In fact, I was writing one of many drafts of my letter when I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my already empty stomach into the toilet. When I looked in the mirror there was a ghost staring back at me. 

Dark circles hollowed out my red rimmed eyes. My chapped lips were blazing red, and my ghastly pale cheeks were flushed and clammy with cold sweat. My hair was dull and dingy. 

That was when I heard a fateful sound. My phone buzzed from the bed and played a small snippet of Endless Fantasy by Anamanaguchi. That was my text tone for Phil. Instead of feeling hopeful or even excited, it felt like someone who had already stabbed me had just twisted the knife as hard as they possibly could. 

Warily, I picked my way over to the phone, and there on the deceiving screen, it read, “New Text Message from Phil”  
I unlocked my phone and saw three simple letters; “We have Phil” followed by a photo of the love of my life, beaten and bound in a dingy concrete room. Someone was hold ing him up and he was covered in dirt. There was a dark bruise blooming on his left cheek and three long scratches on his right cheek. 

It was like a punch to the gut as a series of emotions washed over me. I was relieved. I was angry. I was worried. I was hopeful. I was terrified it was a trick.

My best friend, the most important person in my life, was alive. He was badly hurt and being held captive, but he was alive.   
For the first time in days i felt really and truly hopeful. 

He was alive. And I was going to get him back, even if I died in the process.


	3. IMPORTANT

Alright, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner but I'm officially putting this fic on hiatus. School and choir is keeping me really busy and I haven't had time to update at all. I promise that as soon as I have spare time I will update. That should be happening soon, since choir competition season is over :) AND I'll work on getting a schedule together so I can update frequently (maybe even weekly, who knows) For now, this is goodbye. Thnk you all for reading <3

Love, Bell


End file.
